


Competition

by Umeko_Zoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko_Zoul/pseuds/Umeko_Zoul
Summary: Zarya and McCree have a little competition but one of them tries to be slick!





	

The room was dark, the dimmer switches within the kitchen dialed down to be as low as possible without exactly being turned off. This, while set this way to make a sort of tense atmosphere, had actually made the two in the room laugh at their 'serious' take on the challenge. A cowboy vs. a Russian soldier. This was definitely nothing new for the couple; in fact, a similar competition happened a week ago, and the week before that.

At this point it was sort of a tradition. Not that either minded, because this was fun and silly activities, followed by a snack and a bit of relaxing together.

Zarya set the timer on her phone, turning the brightness up so both her and McCree could see, then propped it against a bowl filled with sliced apples and pears.

“Are you ready, Zarya?” Jesse smirked, hand on the pickle jar. “I know that I am going to win this bet.” The comment is responded to with a large snort from the women. She had a pickle jar in her 

“Are you sure about this, McCree?” Her grin is wider, pearly white teeth acting like a taunt to Jesse's rather smug expression. “I can lift men fifty times your size. A pickle jar cannot be so hard.”

“Even the strongest beauts have their flaws.” With a gentle nudge against the shoulder with his own, McCree flashes her a wink before looking back at the jar. There's a countdown going back and fourth between the two. Without much hesitation, they began their contest, which was simple; get the jar of pickles open before the other contestant did. And, much to Zarya's surprise, Jesse had gotten his open first.

“I win, sugar.” A smirk dripping with victorious smug, the cowboy mockingly reached into his open jar and munched on a sliced pickle. There is a glare from Zarya as she simply holds her jar, which was also opened, but... Second place was weighing on her. This was a strength competition. She should have had this in the bag. Her eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. He had to have done something to her jar. There was no other way! Zarya took a glance to the lid of her jar, then spotted the difference. The lining of her jar had been glued, and the residue was the proof. 

As Jesse was reaching for an apple (after setting down his pickle jar), Zarya had grabbed him, scooping the man up and over her shoulders and walking out of the room. This was confusing for the poor brunette, but didn't squirm or struggle too much. He was used to being carried, and it was rather enjoyable. Of course he would do his best to carry her on her lazy days. Lying limply over her shoulder, McCree tapped her lower back with his fingers, waiting to be dropped off to wherever she planned on taking him. It was soon discovered that the destination was the couch.

He was tossed on it with a gentle plop, and before he could get up, Zarya had taken the covering on the couch and wrapped it around him until he was a light blue ocean themed burrito. Now it was time he squirmed, giving her a questioning look. 

“Do not act so surprised, Jesse.” Zarya snorted, sitting next to him with her arms crossed over her chest. “I don't like it when you sabotage our competition. So now you are a burrito and it you move I will wrap you up again.”

“Oh yeah?” Jesse laughed. “I beg your pardon, sweetheart, but I don't believe you are making a proper accusation. Before arresting a man an authority must have proof to back up her reasoning.”

“I saw the glue on the jar, Jesse.”

A small moment of quiet, then McCree's voice dropped to just above a whisper. “I thought you were going to talk about how my jar was already opened.” This remark was followed by more up-roaring laughter by the cowboy as Zarya pouted beside him. 

Then she pushed him off the couch. 

… And he went from laughing to groaning in pain.

“I'm sorry, Jesse.” The woman quickly said, picking him back up and setting him on her lap. “I did not mean to hurt you. You're not in too much pain, yes?” He gave a nod, and she sighed deeply through her nose. “Good.” Giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, Zarya allowed him to curl up against her, the cowboy happy to be wrapped up warmly. 

“Why don't we watch a movie?” Jesse asked, wondering if she was truly upset with the pickle jar trickery. She shrugged. “How about a horror movie? I am sure there are some funny ones swimming around. I heard there was one about a can of nail polish dryer that rolls around killing people for global warming or something like that. I assure you it is classic cinematography.”

Zarya cooed her response, grabbing a remote and searching for horror movies. “That sounds nice. Afterwards I will pick our next competition, and be fair about it as well. Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
